


Marriage Proposal

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, So here we are, also this is my first posted fic so, and i was like oH, anyway my brain crapped out three hours ago, but i was reading a subreddit about people who did this, i hope yall like it??, idk - Freeform, so this is kind of bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: title? shitstory? dumb and softhotel? trivagoorrichie and eddie talk about getting married. twice.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Marriage Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sorry this is short but like i said my brain crapped out a few hours ago cause my dad made me watch lord of the rings and i used up so much energy to not go feral over sam and frodo in front of The Homophobes™ so i hope you all understand

Richie Tozier is thirteen when he asks one of his best friends to marry him. 

“What?” Eddie responds, his eyes wide and boring into Richie, who’s starting to tug at the ends of his shirt nervously.  
“Sorry, I thought it was funny.” He mutters.  
“Well it wasn’t,” Eddie huffs, crossing his arms. They stand in silence for a few minutes.  
“But….don’t lose all your hope,” Eddie stammers finally. Richie looks up at him, and meets his soft gaze.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asks, a small smile creeping its way onto his face. Eddie flushes a darker red.  
“Well, if we both turn thirty and for some reason aren’t in a relationship, I’ll do it. I’ll marry you.”  
Richie feels his heart quicken and forgets any quick witted comments he might’ve had. Fireworks are being lit in his chest, exploding in his mind and drowning out his thoughts. He’s numb to the world around him.  
“Okay?” Eddie sticks out his hand.  
“O-okay,” Richie says, grasping his hand. Their fingers linger, not wanting to let go but not wanting to seem desperate.  
.

.

.

Eddie Kaspbrak is forty when he asks one of his best friends to marry him.  
He’s in a hospital bed, a place he knows all too well, everything painfully bright, bland, and agonizing. The only sounds are his whistley breathing, the heart monitor a few feet away, and Richie’s consistent talking. For being a place that stops him from dying, it’s strangely lifeless.  
He looks over to Richie, who has sat with him ever since he first landed in here. Kept him company, distracted him from his pain, and both were there when the nightmares kept them awake. He sees Richie’s hand rested on his left leg, and in a moment of desperation, he grabs it. For once, Richie stops talking. He looks at Eddie, his face unreadable.  
“Does that marriage proposal still stand? Even if it is ten years late?” His voice crackles out, like the small radios that they placed in their clubhouse so long ago.  
Richie’s face softens, and he smiles as he remembers. He remembers and never forgets.  
“Yeah,” He says, gripping Eddie hand tighter. “It does.”


End file.
